


The New Guy At Work

by VIKKIISACREEP



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is having the worst day when he's given the task of training the new guy, a task that proves to be very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's cold, in fact, it's fucking freezing and Frank just hates it. He swears that the weather is like, schizophrenic, or something. He just wants the sun to shine like it did the day before but, he thinks to himself, god has decided to give him the middle finger and make him freeze his ass off as he makes his way to work. Fucking fantastic. 

He gets more pissed off as he walks, his fucking car decided to go on strike and he doesn't get his paycheck for another week, so unfortunately for poor little Frank, it's a fresh and unwelcome mix of getting up at the ass-crack of dawn, and walking two and a half miles, just to make it to his job on time. It's a fucking lucky that he enjoys work, he'd be telling his boss to go to hell otherwise.

Frank yanks his collar up a little more and ducks his head, fucking shitty car, he thinks, shitty car and shitty weather. What's the fucking point? He stops momentarily to ponder his thoughts then sighs and plods onward. Fuck this, he decides, fuck this, fuck that.

Fuck fucking everything. 

God, it would seem, decides to hate Frank a little more and by the time he reaches the record store he works at he's mega pissed off. His situation becoming decidedly worse when Bob, the fucking asshole manager who also happens to be Frank's best friend, tells Frank that he has to deal with closing tonight. He tries to argue that Sarah should do it but Bob just shrugs and says

"She's going on a date with me tonight" and Frank just kind of goes 

"Oh" because Bob has been trying to date her for like three months and he's not going to stand in his way now. Besides, he needs the extra money and Bob would probably just fire his ass.

So Frank just gets on with his work, dealing with the idiots asking which Queen album their boyfriends would be impressed by and that one chick who was wearing a Misfits shirt that Frank complimented and she replied "Yeah! I love this brand, it's so cute!" And he just wants to punch her pretty blonde head off her shoulders.

He doesn't do that though, Frank is a gentleman. 

By the time his shift was originally supposed to end, Frank is too tired to care anymore. He's standing with his arms on the counter flicking through some local music rag when a voice hits his ears

"Uh...hey, are you Bob?" Frank doesn't even look up, he just shakes his head and yells

"Yo Bob! There's a guy asking for you!" and listens as Bob shouts for the guy to go in the back of the store.

It's around twenty minutes later when Bob slaps Frank across the cheek, apparently he'd fallen asleep on the counter again 

"Come meet the new guy, you're training him up tonight"

"Dammit Bob! Again? Why can't we just work the way we usually do?" Frank groans as he hops over the counter and slouches after Bob

"Because, asshole, I'm the boss and I say we get some new blood. Besides, he's a cool guy" 

So Frank exaggerates a sigh and follows behind Bob with a solemn look on his face.They enter the back room and find the guy flicking through a pile of records, back turned so Frank can't see his face. Bob kinda does one of those fake cough things that get people's attention and the dude jumps like five feet in the air

"Frank, Gerard, Gerard, Frank. Get aquainted while I'm gone and Frank? Be on your best behaviour" and with that, Bob is out the door.When Frank turns to look at the Gerard guy his first thought is 'Holy shit!' Because the guy is like super hot y'know? He's got this pretty face with hazel eyes and real pale skin and his lips look like they were just made to suck- 

Lets not go there Frankie boy.

So Gerard just kind of scuffs his shoes a little and does this kind of fingerwave thing and Frank just blushes because hot guy. Gerard then smirks and Frank's dick is practically jumping in his jeans, so yeah, Gerard is fucking smoking. 

"Hey Frank" Gerard says and his voice is all smokey and Frank imagines Gerard moaning his name and very nearly cums on the spot "Do you wanna get started or?"

\--*--  
It's really fucking hard for poor Frank to concentrate when Gerard is bending down in those fucking tight jeans, is like the guy is teasing him on purpose! And Frank swears, he fucking swears on all things evil, that Gerard is fucking flirting with him and he just can't take much more.

So when closing time comes around and Frank and Gerard go their separate ways, he's pretty fucking confused you know? It's like the new guy is the hottest fucker to he's ever seen while simultaneously being the worst thing to happen to Frank in the whole day. It's not like Gerard did anything wrong but Frank just couldn't even talk let alone do his job. It fucking sucked.

By the time he gets home Frank is royally pissed at himself and so turned on in equal measures. He tries to cool off in the shower but just ends up furiously jerking himself off to the images of Gerard's ass floating through his mind. He doesn't even bother washing himself properly, he just switches off the water and faceplants his naked self onto the bed, where he stays until morning. 

Gerard on the other hand is sitting with a sickeningly dreamy smile on his face and his brother Mikey is starting to get creeped out, like Gerard is never that happy, for real. This prompts Mikey to call his brother's name several times before giving up entirely and just smacking him upside the head

"Dude! What is with the fucking paedo smile?" Mikey asks in his most annoyed tone, he's totally freaked by the whole smiley brother thing! And Gerard is just giving him this blank stare like 'huh? What?' And Mikey just throws his hands in the air completely defeated and walks out of the room.

Meanwhile Gerard just goes back to thinking about his new job and the guy he got to work with and gets up to go to his room, jerking himself off in a similar furious fashion to Frank and falling into a peaceful sleep. His final thought being that he was going to love his new job. 

 

The sound of 'Boys don't cry' by The Cure echoes into Frank's ears and he rolls over with a groan to reach for his phone. He knows he should get up for work, he really does, but he figures he could probably get away with sleeping another half hour and just break into his emergency fund to get a cab there. He hits snooze and turns to roll over onto his stomach, moaning as he brushes the morning boner he didn't know he had and instead of sleeping, he humps the mattress and gets up to shower.

In the cab on his way to the record store Frank finds himself frowning a little, the new guy works the evening and Frank's shift ends when the hotties shift starts. The only upside to this is that Frank will still be able to concentrate at work but Gerard's ass, he decided, was a welcome distraction. 

By the time Frank arrives at work, Bob and Sarah are making out in the back room. Frank just kind of grunts a little to make his presence known and Sarah does that annoying little giggle that Frank hates so much. She whispers in Bob's ear but Frank hears her and inwardly grins, keeping his moody composure on the outside

"Fine, I'll fucking lock up again if you need me too, I'll do it whenever. I need the extra cash Bob, I'm fucking broke"

"Well I guess I could give you the double shifts during the week and you can have the weekend off instead? I mean, I gotta give you a break sometime dude"

"Yeah, yeah..." Frank waves his hand dismissively "Thanks man" and Frank is fucking happy for the rest of the day, not even the fucking clueless bimbos can break his spirit. 

Bob and Sarah leave a little earlier and Frank makes use of the free time by blasting the store speakers and dancing around restocking the shelves. Ready To Go by Panic! At The Disco Echoes throughout the store as Frank sings along and jumps and shakes his ass all over the place, he's so caught up in his dancing that he doesn't hear, or see, Gerard enter the store.

Not until he hears a soft giggling behind him that is.

Records fly in all directions and Gerard just drops to the floor laughing hard, making Frank kick his feet and call him a jerk before laughing himself. He pulls Gerard up off of the floor and punches him playfully then picks up a stack of records and sends him off to distribute them around the store.

It's around eight when the two men are sat on the counter arguing about which Misfits album is best. Frank has decided that Gerard is like, fucking perfect, and Gerard has pretty much the same thoughts about Frank. Gerard hops from the counter and tells Frank he's gonna grab a couple of sodas and vamooses into the back room.

Frank goes to change the disc in the player under the cash register when he hears the bell ring above the door. He stands up all 'Hey what can I get ya?' But ends up squeaking in terror as he stumbles back away from the gun pointed in his fucking face

"I'll take the cash...now pretty boy or I'll blow your fucking brains all over the back wall" Frank just kind of stutters and realises that he's pretty much frozen to the spot because, hello? Imminent fucking death in his face and internally panics, this has never happened to him before so he's pretty fucking scared y'know?

Anyway the guy cocks the gun threateningly and Frank closes his eyes and awaits his fate but all that happens is a thud and something lands at his feet. He slowly opens his eyes and spots the gun laying beside his docs then looks up to find the guy on the floor and Gerard holding one of the guitars that decorate the walls of the store. His heart starts fucking hammering and he climbs over the counter to grab Gerard in a tight embrace, fucking shaking against his chest.

He hears Gerard call the cops but he doesn't peel himself away yet, he's too fucking terrified to move. It hits him suddenly, the guy had a gun. The guy had a fucking gun and it was pointed at Frank's head. He could have died. At that moment Frank kind of breaks and ends up sobbing in fear, if it wasn't for Gerard, he'd be dead.

The cops show up not long after that, Frank has calmed himself down so he isn't totally a fucking snivelling wreck when he gets questioned, and Bob comes bursting through the door in a set of pajama pants, an unzipped hoodie and sex hair screaming about his fucking cash register. The cops try to calm him down and he just flips them off and stalks over to Frank and Gerard "Are you guys okay?"

"No, I almost got shot in the fucking face" Frank snaps and Bob kind of blinks for a few moments then suddenly surges forward and grips Frank's shoulders all

"Holy fuck dude, for real?! Shit! You can totally have tomorrow off work, full pay and everything!" Then he gets this totally serious look and says "If he had of shot you, I would have killed him, you know that right? Right?!" Then gets up to stalk after a cop. 

Leaving Frank to freak out in the corner while Gerard watches.

 

\--*--

Frank and Gerard get driven home by the cops and because Frank lives closest to the store, he gets dropped off first. He kind of turns to Gerard in the car and mumbles "Do you maybe wanna hang at my place for a while? I'm kinda freaked out" And Gerard just nods and follows Frank from the vehicle to his door.

They kind of stand awkwardly for a few moments outside before Frank say "Fuck it, lets go to the bar" and so they turn and set off down the road. It's pretty quiet when they get there, a couple of tables with people having hushed conversations and jokes but that's pretty much it. Frank waves at the bartender when the reach the bar and the bartender bounds over happily, his hair bouncing around.

"Yo Frankie! What's up buddy? You look like shit" 

"Thanks Ray, I appreciate the compliment..." Frank tells him sarcastically "I almost got killed tonight so give me a Jack and one for my buddy Gerard here"

"Fuck dude! Here, have 'em on the house" Ray says and slides a couple glasses over the bar. Frank and Gerard thank Ray, because manners cost nothing and they're not fucking rude, and go sit in a booth in the corner.

"How'd you keep so cool? I mean that guy could have killed us man!" Frank slurs to Gerard as they down their fifth Jack, drinking was never Frank's strong point

"Because it's not the first time it's ever happened to me, I mean I had a gun to my head once too y'know?" Gerard shrugs and gets up to go to the bar. Frank stumbles after him like

"Huh? What? When?" 

"When I was fifteen I was working in this comic store, we were all sitting watching a movie one night and this guy comes in with a gun and holds it against my head until he got the money and left" Gerard explains and Frank just kind of goes 'woah' and they have their next few drinks in silence.

It's around one am when they fall out of the bar, stinking drunk and trying to keep each other upright. They stumble and laugh as they make their way to Frank's place and try to shush each other but they're still making a shit load of noise. Frank falls through his door and Gerard comes crashing down on top of him, laughing and trying to get up. 

Eventually they manage to reach the sofa where Gerard calls Mikey for a ride and he and Frank just sit looking at each other. Now all you drinkers will know that alcohol gives you this dumb ass courage and so Frank leans forward and boops Gerard on the nose saying

"You have a hot ass, did you know that? Like I'd really like to fuck that" Gerard giggles and shuffles forward all

"Yeah? Well you have a hot mouth and I'd love to get my cock in there" 

And all of a sudden they're really close, like breathing each other in and staring into each other's eyes and it's all too much then they're kissing. It's hot and messy and reckless and Frank is on Gerard's lap and he's grinding down and fuck they're both so hard. Frank sucks Gerard's lower lip into his mouth and bites down gently, Frank's hands slipping under Gerard's shirt and clawing at his bare chest, making Gerard moan so loud and Frank is suddenly unfastening Gerard's jeans and jerking him off.

Frank slides down from Gerard's mouth and off his lap and thrusts a hand into his jeans, stroking fast, he leans down and flicks his tongue over the head of Gerard's cock, keeping eye contact and Gerard almost cums there and then. Frank is just about to swallow Gerard down, his hot breath making the older boy shiver and moan when

Mikey barges in calling his brother's name and screaming when he finds the scene before him. Fucking cock block.

Frank shoots away guiltily and Gerard frantically fastens up his jeans, shouting "Fuck..." "Shit..." and "Go wait in the fucking car Mikey! Oh my God!" Mikey runs out horrified and Gerard gets to his feet, watching Frank as he does the same, and fidgets with his hair. Frank kind of wants to feel the hair in his hands again but just kind of smiles and says

"I'll see you at work, yeah?" And Gerard nods, pecks his lips and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Frank makes his way to his bedroom and strips off, laying in bed as the evenings events play through his mind. He almost died, if it wasn't for Gerard being a sneaky bastard and creeping up behind the guy, the forensics crew would still be cleaning grey matter fron the counter. 

Gerard, he thinks, Gerard's lips, his chest, his taste and his skin, his everything. Gerard is fucking beautiful. Frank slips his hand down over his stomach and into his underwear to finish himself off before he crawls under the covers and sleeps heavier than he's done in his whole life.

The phone rings loud, pulling Frank from his sleep and forcing him to roll from his warm cocoon. He snatches the phone and answers it with a grunt, he's not in the mood for a descent greeting, the motherfucker just woke him up "Hey Frankie? How ya doing buddy?"

"S'up Bob, I was sleeping dude..." Bob laughs down the line and Frank sorta cringes because, hello? Hangover y'know? And tells Bob to keep the noise down. Bob laughs again 

"So I take it you and Gerard got pretty wasted last night? It's like three and he hasn't took his sunglasses off or stopped drinking coffee all fucking day" 

And that's all it takes for the whole nigjt to come rushing back. Going to the bar, falling out of the bar, crashing through the front door. 

Collapsing on the sofa. 

Getting close. 

The kissing.

The touching.

The almost blow job.

And the god damn cock block.

Frank groans and faceplants his pillow while Bob laughs loudly, says he'll call Frank later and hangs up. Work is either going to go really well the next day or really awkwardly. Either way, he has one day to figure shit out.

To figure out how he's going to face Gerard. 

 

It's around ten when there's a knock on Frank's door, it'll only be Ray or Bob he thinks, and calls out that it's open. He wasn't expecting company so he's just chilling in an oversized pair of basketball shorts and eating takeout from the carton, he doesn't care of he looks gross, it's his fucking home. He does however wish he had have gotten changed when he hears Gerard mumble "Hey Frank" from behind him.

Frank jumps, sending hot noodles down his bare chest, and screeches with the pain. Gerard kind of flails in panic for a second and then drags Frank to the kitchen and sticks a cold cloth on his chest. It's awkward, like really fucking uncomfortable awkward, as Gerard cleans Frank down and Frank has to look anywhere except at Gerard because his lips are calling to Frank and he's trying so hard not to get a boner right now. Like thinking of dead puppies and his old math teacher naked, it fucking sucks.

When Gerard finishes wiping over Frank's stomach and chest with the cloth he kind of leans against the counter as Frank sits on the kitchen table. They're silent for a minute as Frank watches Gerard look around his kitchen, until Gerard says "You have nice counter tops" 

Frank laughs because, woah Gerard, smooth, but stops almost as quick as he started and mutters "Why are you here? Did you need something or?"

"Well no...yeah. I don't know, I guess I wanted to say sorry about last night? I mean Mikey said I could have been taking advantage of you without realising and I didn't mean to if I did ya know?"

"Wait a second, you didn't take advantage of me. We were both wasted and I came onto you! If you just came to apologise for that then you've wasted your time..." Frank says loudly, taking fucking advantage! He's not some drunk chick at a high school party Jesus Christ

"Actually there was something else" Gerard smiles and pushing himself to standing up properly "I wanted to tell you that I meant everything I said last night and I would really like to do it again sometime"

Gerard leans in and kisses Frank hard and pulls away with a wink, smirking as he says "Bye Frankie" and leaves. Frank puts a finger to his lips as the door shuts and thinks 'Fuck' because he does in fact want last night to happen again, and so much more. Fucking Gerard, he's a fucking cock tease.

Bob notices Frank's moody disposition at work the next day and does all he can to cheer him up, he even gives Frank permission to close the shop between shifts for a break, Bob never ever does that! He's a badass business man making that money, so this is something real special. Frank kinda smiles then, Bob is a good dude sometimes.

It still isn't enough to pull him out of his Gerard funk and he mopes around being less than helpful and incredibly snappy with the customers, and with that one reporter who came by asking for a victim interview to which Frank replied "Sure, how's this? Eat my fucking shit and get the fuck out"

So yeah, Frank is fucking pissed.

When Bob leaves, no doubt he's going to fuck Sarah, Frank sits behind the counter and glares at the door until Gerard comes in for his shift. He hides behind the register and waits for Gerard to disappear into the back room then quickly locks the store entrance and stalks after Gerard.

Gerard jumps when the door slams behind him and he spins to see Frank glaring darkly at him, it's like so fucking intense and he wants. Like right now. Frank stomps over to Gerard and pins him against the wall, his hands pressing forcefully against Gerard's shoulders.

"You're driving me fucking crazy! You think you can fucking leave me hanging like that? I don't like being teased" Gerard's balls tighten and stomach flips at the tone of Frank's voice, it's heavy and demanding and fucking angry and Gerard has a thing for being dominated. He gulps and looks Frank dead in the eye with a smirk

"What you gonna do? Punish me?" And Frank just doesn't know what to do with that and slams his mouth onto Gerard's. It's rough and almost violent, they're biting at each other's lips and clawing at each other's clothes and pretty soon they're on the floor grinding against each other. 

Frank pulls back and practically rips Gerard's shirt from his shoulders, he briefly reminds himself that Gerard's work shirt arrived and so he just tears it off. His lips immediately meet the skin of Gerard's neck and kiss and lick down to his chest, he scrapes his nails down Gerard's sides and bites gently at his nipples. 

Gerard is desperately grinding his hips up for some sort of friction but Frank pulls away and takes off his shirt "You're going to watch me get myself off and you only get to touch yourself when I tell you to, got it?" 

Frank smiles as Gerard nods desperately, and lifts himself onto the sofa. Painfully slow he unbuttons his jeans and drags down the zipper, locking eyes with Gerard as he pulls himself free. I can be a tease, Frank thinks as he puts on a bit of a show for Gerard, I'm going to have you squirming. He flicks his wrist a little and moans obscenely loud, each stroke feeling like he's about to explode.

He clicks his fingers and tells Gerard to finish him off, Gerard is there like a god damn bottle rocket, flicking his tongue over the head and swallowing Frank down. His tongue is moving fast, massaging the underside and he drags the foreskin up over the head and sucks it in greedily as he pushes it back down. Gerard pulls back to gather the precum from the tip and that's all it takes for Frank to blow his load down Gerard's throat "Fucking swallow it"

And Gerard does just that and stands up, looking to Frank pleadingly and expectantly but Frank just walks over and throws Gerard's new shirt at him as he puts his own back on "Remember Gerard, don't touch yourself until I say you can" And he leaves Gerard standing there like 'You bastard'

Frank keeps bending over and reaching to the high shelves so hos shirt rides up and generally does his best to out Gerard through hell so by closing time he has blue fucking balls and a raging hard on. Frank puts his number in Gerard's cell and calls himself so he can get Gerard's digits, he reminds him if his little warning and jumps in the back of his and Mikey's car. Gerard knows that Frank is only bumming a ride to punish him, he still isn't going to give in though.

Around midnight Gerard is still sitting with a boner and a desperate need to get himself off when his cell phone starts buzzing, he reaches over, sees Frank's number face timing him and hits answer immediately 

"Hello Gerard" Frank grins through the phone at him, he's clearly just showered because water still drips down from his hair onto his tattooed chest "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes, fuck yes" Gerard moans. He can't see it through the phone but Frank is just as hot for it as he is, he's achingly hard and just wants to fuck Gerard like right now but doesn't let it show on his face

"Are you working tomorrow Gerard?" And Gerard just shakes his head as he thinks 'Just let me jerk it already asshole'. Frank can see he's torturing Gerard and his cock twitches 

"That's good. How about..." Frank stands from the bed 

"You come..." He pans the camera down his naked body

"And play with me?" He hears Gerard groan and pans the camera back to his face "Don't be too long or you'll have to wait even longer to blow your load"

And with that, Frank hangs up and Gerard is out of the front door and in the car, driving like a bat out of hell to Frank's place. 

\--*--

Frank hears a screech of tyres in his driveway and grins, he's already text Gerard to tell him the doors open so when he hears it slam shut, he knows who it is. He stands at the top of the stairs and smirks when Gerard spots him, he does that finger thing and beckons Gerard to follow him and goes to his bedroom. 

Gerard like sprints up the stairs because, sex, and squeaks when he's unexpectedly slammed into a wall. Frank is staring up at him all wild eyed and hungry and Gerard is just wow, hot as fuck. Frank keeps giving him this intense fucking stare as his hand travels down Gerard's chest and Gerard feels like he's fucking glued to the spot, like Frank has magnetised him and he's trapped. 

"Still nice and hard for me, huh?" Frank laughs darkly as he squeezes Gerard's dick through his jeans "I'm going to have some fun with you"

And suddenly their lips are together, moving fast and hard and with the passion of a football fan during the big game. They're stumbling toward the bed and Frank is frantically yanking at Gerard's pajama pants and underwear, because he wants them off like right fucking now. Gerard shrugs off his jacket as he almost trips on his pants and Frank is all 'fuck yeah, he didn't wear a shirt!'

They collapse heavily on the bed and Gerard kicks the clothing from around his ankles as their lips collide again, and yes, skin on skin feels like fucking heaven. They grind against each other as Frank reaches over to his bedside table, accidentally knocking his phone and dialling someone, and grabs a cock ring for Gerard, the guys been hard all fucking day!

Frank don't want no limp dick when they're fucking. 

Frank slides it down to the base of Gerard's dick and clicks it in place, laughing at Gerard's moans of disagreement. Frank suddenly snaps into this fucking dominatrix mode and commands Gerard to get on all fours, spanking him as he does so. Gerard is taken by suprise but holy shit, he's never been hotter for someone before, like fucking pound me into the matress already. Fuck. Frank spanks Gerard harder again and grins as he gasps

"You want me to fuck you? You want me to let you come? Fucking say it! Tell me how bad you want it, I want you sounding like a fucking whore" Franks says and Gerard is kinda like what the fuck? But also he's really fucking digging Frank right now.

"I want you to fuck me hard"

"I know you can do better than that!" Frank groans loudly and spanks Gerard a third time "I can always send you home and you'll have to wait even longer to get off? Or do you like being punished you little slut?" 

And yes, fucking sweet jesus yes, Gerard loves feeling like a slut so of course he does his best to please Frank. 

"I want to feel every inch of your dick in my ass, I want to feel stretched and so full and I want to feel your nails digging in my skin as you fuck me hard and fast. I want you to spank me again"

Frank grins and leans down to flick his tongue over Gerard's earlobe "Good boy"

 

Frank begins walking around Gerard, running a teasing hand up over his ass and across his back, then gripping his hair tight and yanking back his head to plunge his tongue into Gerard's mouth. It's rough and wet and holy shit Gerard wishes he could cum. Frank pulls away and laughs darkly

"I'm going to make you feel so good" Then Frank disappears from Gerard's line of vision and Gerard is thinking 'fuck me already' but instead he feels hands spread his ass cheeks open and a hot tongue press to his entrance. Gerard jerks forward all, woah unexpected, and Frank gives a breathy laugh making Gerard's knees shake and a shiver to spark up his spine. 

Frank presses his tongue flush against Gerard's hole again and uses his thumbs to spread him wider, licking and suckling at the entrance while Gerard writhed beneath him. In fact, Frank was so lost in opening up his lover that he didn't hear a voice shouting "Frank! Dude, no!" From somewhere beside the bed.

Frank replaces his tongue with two fingers, thrusting them straight inside and scissoring them so he could get his curious little tongue inside to flick over the inner walls. He moans and slips his hand down to squeeze the base of his dick, because Frank is a fucking slut for rimming, and he doesn't want to come on the spot. 

Gerard groans in an equal amount of intense pleasure and pain from being stretched, he's feeling dirty and so fucking debauched and it's the best feeling he's ever had in his life. Like this hasn't happened to him before, sure he's fucked guys but he's never been made to feel so vulnerable and dominated, so downright filthy, and fuck yeah he loves it.

So Frank knows Gerard is loving it and he, being the fucking tease he is, decides to up the game a little. He reaches over to the bedside drawer and grabs his toy from inside, sucking and licking at the dildo before, without any fucking warning whatsoever, shoving it inside Gerard and switching it on. Gerard rocks back onto it as Frank moves it around, angling to find Gerard's prostate. 

Gerard's eyes snap open and a stream of profanities turns the air blue and yeah, Frank found it, so he lays on his back and positions himself beneath Gerard, flicking that hot tongue over the head of his lover's cock and watches as Gerard grows breathless with the sensation tearing through his body.

Gerard can barely keep his balance, what with the vibrator in his ass and the mouth swallowing his cock down, he's fucking quaking with the intensity. And Frank has decided that the taste of Gerard's cock is his new favourite thing, and he numbs as he takes him all the way in again until the cock ring clinks against his lip ring. 

"Oh my god..." Gerard gasps out because Frank is using his elbows to force Gerard's thighs further apart and his hands to grip the soft cheeks of Gerard's ass, pulling him further down so Frank can take as much as he can. Salty precum leaks down Frank's throat and he laps desperately at the underside of Gerard's cock to taste every fucking inch of it.

Frank's own cock is fucking aching for release and he knows he needs to fuck Gerard like right now or he's gonna blow his load without getting his dick wet. He pulls his mouth away from Gerard's pulsating cock and removes the vibrator, spitting on his palm as he positons himself behind the desperate man on the bed.

Gerard feels Frank's fingers grip his hips to steady him and oh-so fucking slowly push in, and Frank is like, so much bigger than the vibrator making a stream of the most obscene moans slip from his lips as the stretch of his asshole blends with the intense electricity shooting and sparking over his nerves and skin. Every single movement and touch is oversensitive and Gerard is sweating, his head is fucking swimming and he doesn't know how much more he can take.

Then Frank is pulling out and slamming back in again, pausing with every thrust to grind against Gerard's prostate. It's almost painfully good and Gerard has to practically beg Frank to just pound him into the bed springs. Frank, being the gentleman he is, complies and slams hard and fucking recklessly into Gerard. His fingernails are digging so hard into Gerard's hips that he's drawing blood and he's slamming so hard that Gerard lurches forward on each thrust.

And yes, holy fucking shit yes, Gerard likes it, he's feeling fucking bruised and so fucking dirty and when Frank grips his hair to pull him back and lick over his neck, he's decided that Frank is the best fuck he's ever had.

So it comes as a bit of a shock when Gerard is suddenly flipped onto his back and Frank is on top of him, barely giving him time to breathe before their lips are together and his leg is hooked over Frank's shoulder. Frank wastes like, zero time, in getting back inside Gerard while one hand rubs over his nipples and fuck Gerard is breathless.

Frank is slamming hard again and the whole fucking place is filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin and pretty soon Frank needs to blow. He moves his lips to Gerard's neck as he fumbles with the cock ring, tossing it to one side and just letting go. Gerard takes about six seconds to blow his load, shooting rope after rope of hot cum over his, and Frank's, stomach and chest. 

Gerard clenches so tight around Frank that he cums hard inside, not even being able to thrust because of the grip Gerard's ass has on his cock. It feels like fucking forever before the both stop and breathe heavily, Frank just rolls of and tries to stop the fucking shaking. His lover is laid beside him feeling like he's just had the best orgasm of his life and that he could sleep for a fucking month. Frank is good.

They're both silent after, just staring up at the ceiling when Gerard shifts and tries to stand but his legs are still quaking and he has to sit down again. Frank rolls over and wraps an arm around Gerard's waist, nibbling at his neck and stroking a hand down his side.

"You're staying here tonight, I don't want to find out that I fucked you so good that it caused an accident." And Gerard just kinda laughs and leans into Frank's touch.

"Alright dude. Man, that was the best fuck I've ever had" Frank grins because, yeah he knows what feels good, and pulls Gerard under the covers

"Then you'll be up for doing it again sometime?" Gerard yawns and says 'fuck yeah' as his eyes begin to droop. He curls up and lets the sleep take over, humming in content as Frank wraps an arm around his waist. 

Both men are about to sleep when they both hear a quiet voice scream "Frank?!" And Frank gets up to investigate, Gerard picks up Frank's phone and kinda pales because that is his boss' name on the screen. He places the reciever to his ear and mumbles a 'hello' and Bob shouts "Tell Frank that I want to see him tomorrow at the shop!" And hangs up.

Bob has a thing about in-work relationships and has fired people for it before, it's okay for him because he's the boss, but Frank knows, he fucking knows, that if Bob heard that it was Gerard there, he was losing his fucking job.

Shit.


	2. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's doomsday for Frank as he makes the trip to the record store, not knowing whether he'll still have a job or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way shorter than the last chapter and, if it's full of mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm a lazy writer, I'll fix it later. Let me know what you think anyway.

Frank is nervous, actually that doesn't even cover it, he's fucking terrified. The only reason he'd landed the job at the record store in the first place was due to his extensive music knowledge, he didn't have the grades to get him a job somewhere else. If he lost this job, he'd be completely fucked.

It keeps him awake all night, the panic about losing everything, he's got bills and rent to pay and he can't exactly move back home, his parents moved to Italy a year ago. His mind ends up following a tangent of Frank and Gerard becoming hobos and he just can't deal with that, he needs to shower! He doesn't want to spend the rest of his life smelling like big foot's ass crack, this thought almost brings him to tears.

Gerard tries to calm Frank down, all night and the next morning, but its impossible. Frank has decided his fate is sealed and there's no way to stop him freaking out. He sits all night talking to Frank, making him laugh, or at least attempting to, and making him coffee. Frank barely even responds to Gerard's conversation starters, he just seems to stare wide eyed at the wall all night. Nevertheless, Gerard soldiers on and takes Frank to a diner for breakfast before he has to make his way to the store, it feels like the last meal of a condemned man. 

Frank absent mindedly munches on his toast as he stares into the black abyss of his coffee mug and groans, how could he have been so careless? It's the first time anything like that had happened and unfortunately it had been with Gerard, he swears God hates him or something. So he's wallowing so much he doesn't hear Gerard rambling to his brother on the phone, and only looks up when Gerard slams his palms down on the table.

"Frankie, trust me. Deny everything."

Frank just gives him this 'alright crazy person' look and points out that he can't deny that Bob in fact heard the whole sex thing and that Bob isn't that dumb, Gerard just kinda waves his hand dismissively and stands, chucking a few bucks on the table as he does so

"Just deny it was me, okay? Trust me dude" and Frank just sighs and agrees, just to shut Gerard up, and offers a half smile when Gerard beams and kisses his cheek before he disappears out of the diner.

Frank watches through the rain spattered window as Gerard jumps in the car and bails down the road, he kind of hoped Gerard would come with him to his inevitable fate. He throws a few more dollars on the table and waves at the waitress as he leaves too, swallowing roughly and shuffling down the slick, grimy pavement to the record store. He thinks for a minute that this must be what death row feels like and then shakes it off, he's being way to over dramatic. 

But when he reaches the store and sees Bob flicking through a magazine as he glances through the window, he decided that he wasn't being dramatic enough. Bob has this expression that says 'shit is gonna go down' and Frank' s stomach drops. This is it, he thinks, no point in prolonging the torture. He pushes open the door and treads carefully into the dark interior of the shop floor, cringing as the bell rings and makes his presence known. 

"It's about time you showed up" Bob says through gritted teeth as Frank walks into view "You're in big fucking trouble"

"Bob, dude, listen. I'm sorry about calling you last night"

"When you started working here I gave you a simple set of rules, you're the last person I thought would break 'em"

"But it.."

"I heard you say Gerard's name, Frankie! You can't get out of this"

"It wasn't Gerard!" Frank cries helplessly as Bob reads him the riot act about rules and shit "There's more than one dude with that name you know?" 

"Don't treat me like I just fell off the back of the turnip truck, Frankie! I heard everything, how can you even deny it?" Frank runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath, deny Gerard said, deny, deny.

"It wasn't him, you can't fire me for fucking someone!" Bob barks out an angry laugh and shakes his head

"You're both fucking fired when he shows up..." 

"I just fucking told you that it wasn't fucking Gerard! Anyway, you're fucking Sarah?! That's a little fucking hypocritical, don't you think?!"

"Don't fucking push it" Bob says low and dangerously "I don't want to have to kick your fucking ass too"

Bob's anger disappears as the shop door swings open, all smiles for a potential customer, then quickly reappears when Gerard shuffles in with his brother, laughing and shoving each other, unaware of Bob's angry glare.

"Gerard! Get over here now!" Gerard kind of jumps and looks at Mikey as he shuffles over "Frank here accidentally called my phone while he was fucking someone last night..."

Gerard snorts with laughter and punches Frank's arm playfully "Frankie, you dog!"

Bob looks unimpressed and frankly a little (a lot) pissed off "I know it was you Gerard"

Gerard just blinks and then quirks an eyebrow "Yeah, I don't think so dude" and Bob pinches the bridge of his nose and makes this growling sound

"Don't even deny it" and Gerard opens his mouth to speak when there's a quiet voice behind him

"If I may interject here, it couldn't have been Gerard, he was at the midnight movie marathon at the theatre downtown with me last night. We didn't get home until like, six am." 

Bob blinks, Frank just stares at Mikey like 'My hero' and Gerard grins at Bob "And you are?"

"Mikey, Mikey Way, I'm his brother and fellow horror movie fanatic" he sticks out a hand for Bob to shake and Bob just stares at Mikey like he's expecting him to crack or turn into a fucking unicorn or some shit but Mikey just keeps this amazing poker face and Bob just can't argue.

"Oh. I guess that you guys aren't fired then" Bob says with a blank expression, like he's fucking confused because he could have sworn Frank was bullshitting him "But Frankie, switch off your phone while you're fucking in future, that was fucking disturbing and next time I will fucking fire you."

Mikey, Frank has decided, is a fucking heaven send.

"But if I find out that you're lying, you're both fired and I'm kicking Mikey's ass, got it?" They all nod and breathe a sigh of relief

"Good, now get the fuck out of my store, you're making the place look untidy"

Mikey and Gerard go looking through some racks to make it look like that's why they were even there, and Frank shuffles to the door, he's like so fucking relieved but still shaken. That was too close a call, he can't risk his job like that again. When he gets outside he leans against the brickwork and digs around for his smokes, lighting up and staring up at the sky.

Gerard is hot. In fact, he's more than that. The dude is funny and interesting, he doesn't just interest Frank's dick, he's like the most perfect fucker that Frank has ever met. But then Bob is the only guy who ever had any faith in Frank, he gave him a job when everybody else wouldn't. He helped Frank find a place to live and gave him shit to put in it, he even took Frank to his hospital appointments when his stomach was fucked. This wasn't even about the job anymore, this was way more personal. 

This was a choice between the guy he wanted and his best friend. Shit.

 

Feeling stressed and totally confused was something Frank didn't enjoy, like usually he was a pretty relaxed dude y'know? So after wandering around for like three hours he ends up at the bar and thinks 'fuck it' and goes inside. Ray's there, as he always fucking is, and he grins as he sees Frank walk in.

"Hey man, how's tricks bud? You look fucked" Frank smiles weakly, plonking himself on a stool and burying his head in his arms

"Alright Frankie, what's going on?" Ray says, sliding a Jack over to Frank. He leans over the bar and pokes Frank on the forehead, making him look up and flip Ray off "I've known you since we were eleven years old so I know when your struggling with something, is it your stomach again?"

Frank fucking wishes it was his stomach, life would be a fucking dream if it was, he'd pop a few pills and problem solved. Unfortunately for Frank though, it has to be his complicated love life and really he just wants to drink away his problem, but talking to Ray might actually help. Maybe. Well it can't make things any fucking worse can it?

"It's Bob and Gerard..."

"Gerard is the dude you were hanging here with a few nights ago, right?"

Frank nods solemnly and lets his head fall onto the bar, Ray just had to bring that up. Fuck, that was a good night. Well, apart from the whole alnost dying and getting cock blocked thing, and thinking about it makes the whole decision way harder. Like, what's so bad about fucking somebody you work with anyway? It's not like your banging on the counter

"So what's the problem? They don't get along or something?" Ray says as he wipes down the bar, glancing at Frank woth crumpled eyebrows

"No, it's because I get on with Gerard" Ray drops the cloth under the counter and leans on the bar, an amused smile on his face

"Well, isn't that a good thing? Unless I'm entirely missing the point here, I thought it was better for people to be friends at work?" 

"That's just it! I don't even know what Gerard is, like I don't know what to call him?" Ray physically face palms and closes his eyes

"Don't tell me you're fucking him, Frankie? You know Bob's whole opinion on relationships with work mates! You're gonna get yourself fired!"

"I almost fucking did" Frank groans and downs the rest of his Jack, twisting his face at the burn in his throat "I accidentally did something real stupid last night and, if it wasn't for Gerard's brother, I'd be out on my ass"

"Frankie?" Ray asks with that fucking stupid shit-eating grin he always gives Frank when he does something dumb "What did you do?"

"I- I fucking called Bob while I was with Gerard last night, I don't even know how it happened! He heard literally everything" 

And so Ray falls into a fit of laughter as Frank flips him off and leaves the bar.

It's not until later when Frank is watching one of those really shitty made for TV movies that an idea hits him, making him sit up straight on the sofa in a total 'eureka' moment. The dudes on the movie are talking about some guys wife getting upset over potential future robbery plans or some shit and a guy says 

"What she don't know can't hurt her, besides, we'll keep it on the down low"

And yes, this is fucking perfect! Frank can have his god-damn cake and eat it fucking too. All he has to do is keep his, he doesn't even know what, with Gerard private and act like they're just work mates. It's almost too fucking easy! So he grabs his cell and shoots off a text to Gerard asking for him to come on over then, just to be extra careful, switches off his phone. 

The wait is almost unbearable, and Frank is getting like super impatient, so he decides to make himself look at least a little good for Gerard's arrival. He runs upstairs and jumps in the shower, quickly scrubbing himself down, then wraps a towel around his waist. He doesn't have time to even grab his underwear before a voice calls up the stairs so Frank thinks 'fuck it' and pulls on a pair of black boxers.

Gerard is sitting on his sofa when Frank comes down stairs, just flicking through the tv. Frank calls to him asking if he wants a drink and hears Gerard getting up to enter the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water, tipping his head right back as he drinks and lets some spill down his chin and neck just to look extra fucking sexy.

"Fuck!" Gerard enters the kitchen and takes in the sight of the freshly showered and almost naked Frank, his cock jumps in his jeans a little and he fucking swears he can hear Frank smirking. 

"We need to talk, Gerard. Today was a really close call and I don't know if I can risk it again" Frank says, leaning back on his elbows on the counter. He sees Gerard's face fall and quickly stands, grabbing Gerard to make him look up 

"What I mean is, do you want to risk it with me? We keep it quiet, act like less than friends at work but we still have fun..." Frank leans forward, his face inces from Gerard's "It'll be our dirty little secret"

And yeah, Gerard can't even handle the big pretty eyes and the full lips, or the fucking wanting look in Franks eyes and just fucking grabs him, kissing him hard all sloppy and desperate. How could he even resist that? Even though he never planned to resist at all, and he picks Frank up, wrapping legs around his waist and pinning him against the fridge.

Fuck, Gerard can feel how hard Frank is getting, and he needs him like right now, so he stumbles through to the front room and lays Frank on the sofa. Less than thirty seconds later Gerard is in his underwear and crawling back on top of Frank to get some friction on his own cock. The thin material of their boxers is still in the way and so they frantically tug at each other's, desperate for some skin on skin.

The sensation is almost to much for Frank and his hips stutter up against Gerard's, desperate for release and he's moaning like a fucking slut. He's got one hand tugging hard on Gerard's hair and the other clawing down his back and shit, he's close. It's like electricity sparking and igniting every single nerve ending within him and it doesn't take long for him too blow his load over their stomachs and Gerard's dick.

Frank feels fucking spent, boneless and tingling, but he's not done yet. He needs to get Gerard off, it's only fair to return the favour. He flips them over, moving slowly down Gerard's body and flicking his tongue over his chest, paying no attention to the fact he's also lapping at his own cum. Gerard kinda writhes and squirms because, fuck yeah this is the hottest shit he's ever seen, Frank is staring up at him with big innocent eyes and his tongue is fucking everywhere and Jesus it's so fucking good.

All Gerard can do is gasp when Frank suddenly has his lips wrapped around the head of his cock and he grips the sofa cushions with everything he's got, like his knuckles are turning white and his back is arched. Frank takes this as a good sign as slowly pushes down, feeling Gerard's dick rubbing the back of his throat and yeah, it tastes so good. 

Gerard is on the very edge of his orgasm already, just from the sight of Frank sucking his own cum from Gerard's cock, his lips stretched thin and oh god it's an image that's going to be at the front of his spank bank forever. Gerard's hips twitch upwards and Frank just takes it, allowing his mouth to be fucked and he feels so fucking dirty, but in the best kind of way.

Suddenly Gerard has lost all control of himself and he's gripping Frank's hair tight, crying out as he shoots his load straight down Frank's waiting throat. He slumps breathless and spent, breathing heavy before he looks at Frank with his swollen lips and the cum dripping down his chin and he can't help but to lean forward and lick it off. Frank grins and pulls Gerard into a brief kiss muttering

"God, we're disgusting."

Later when they're both cleaned up and chilling on the sofa, Gerard takes a good look around the room. It's pretty average, the usual shit dotted around, but then he spots the pictures. There's some of who he assumes is Frank's mom and dad and some of what appears to be his grandparents. His eyes fall across the framed photos over the mantle and he gets up for a closer look. Frank is there on all of them, some are at the bar and others are at the beach but he also notices something else. 

Bob is in all of them too.

One of the photos is Bob tackling Frank on the beach with Ray from the bar standing by laughing, one is the guys huddled together raising their drinks, there's even one of Bob hanging with Frank's parents and slowly Gerard's stomach drops. He knows they aren't dating, Bob is with Sarah and he's definitely straight. No, this is much fucking worse, they're best friends. Gerard swallows hard and turns to a curious looking Frank, he can't do this.

Gerard feels trapped all of a sudden, this isn't just about a job, this is about a friendship. Gerard can't come between that, he knows what losing your friends feels like, and he sure as shit ain't letting Frank risk it. He can't handle knowing it'd be his fault if it all came crashing down. He refuses to be that guy, he doesn't want to be the asshole. Something tells him that he's going to want more if he and Frank keep up this thing they got going too, and he really doesn't want to end up hurting either.

"Gerard? Are you okay?" Gerard looks like he just saw a fucking ghost and it's pretty fucking scary

"We can't do this..." Gerard mumbles staring wide eyed at Frank "I'm sorry"

"Can't do what? You're scaring me a little Gerard" Frank steps forward and reaches out a hand, Gerard bats it away and stumbles a few feet back

"This! Us! Whatever the fuck is going on here! I just can't!" Frank's flinches away from Gerard like he's about to get burned, a dark look filling his features

"Why the fuck not? It's not like you're risking anything!"

"That's the fucking point, moron! You aren't just risking anything, you're risking everything!"

Frank blinks, he's completely shocked at that. Why is Gerard so bothered about it anyway? It's not his fucking risk, he doesn't have to worry about the consequences of everything! It's not like he cares anyway, it's just a fuck! Frank takes a moment to control his anger before he voices those exact thoughts to Gerard.

"Yeah, maybe we are just 'fucking' but if I can't help thinking that I could fall in love with you and then we'd be in real fucking trouble!" 

Silence falls then and they just stare at each other, Frank doesn't even know what to say and Gerard feels like he's said far too much. It's so fucking excruciating just standing there so Gerard grabs his keys and kisses Frank on the cheek, leaving with a simple and quiet

"Bye Frankie, I'll see you at work."


End file.
